A Merry Christmas
by thatgirlwiththebooks
Summary: Kotetsu/Girl!Barnaby. Barbara Brooks Jr. hates the concept of being 'daughterzoned.' With Christmas approaching, she's determined to have the holiday be wonderful, for once, and she knows that spending time with Kotetsu is the best way to happiness.
1. Chapter 1

It's not that she minded the nickname 'Bunny,' even if she showed annoyance every time he did so. No, she actually liked the nickname. It was the actions the old man did along with calling her 'Bunny' that pissed her off. A little ruffle of her blonde waves, nudge to the shoulder, pinch to the cheek (and not the kind of cheek she'd prefer him to grope).

Barbara Brooks Jr. glared at herself in the bathroom mirror, furrowing her perfectly shaped eyebrows together as she tried to figure out why exactly the citywide-declared 'Sexiest Queen of Heroes' would be daughterzoned by the Crusher for Justice. _I am NOT Karina,_she thought with a frown, thinking about the pretty, but still far too young, Princess of Heroes who crushed madly on Kotetsu. Quickly unzipping her red leather jacket and stepping out of her skintight jeans, Barbara examined her body. Sure, she could be curvier, but she wasn't boyish. Breasts that could fit into his hand, a slender waist, sensuous hips, and long, long legs...Barbara was the whole metaphorical package.

But even when she'd posed in that barely there bathing suit a few months ago, Kotetsu had barely glanced at her. She'd practically flashed him, and there was no way he couldn't tell she was posing for him. Leg up, leg out, breasts out, ass up: she'd done everything. But still, daughterzoned. It was humiliating. Barbara didn't even know why she wanted the old man so badly, but she did.

She wanted his rough, tanned hands (which would look so nice against her perfect pale skin), she wanted to feel the weight of him on top of her, be pressed together again like they had when Kotetsu (the idiot) had set off the wire all those months ago that tied them up. She'd spent the better part of an hour staring into his annoyingly puppy-like eyes. _Stupid old man,_she thought, biting down on her lip and focusing on her face. Maybe it was her face that'd put him off? No, she was fairly pretty, with a straight nose, full lips, and big green eyes with her mother's long lashes.

Then, her phone buzzed with a text. "Speak of the devil," she muttered, unlocking her phone to view the message: _Hey, it's almost Christmas you know. Want to come over for some hot chocolate? I got my favorite little bunny a present too-WT_.

"What is WRONG with him?" she exclaimed, throwing her phone over on her bed and stomping over to her closet, pulling it open to examine the acres of clothing inside. That was it: she wanted her Christmas romance. She wanted the sex by an open fire, Kotetsu naked and wanting her, only her. She would not be Karina, left behind in the dust, because she was Barbara Brooks Jr, and, dammit, she wanted Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.

"Bunny outfit?" she wondered, flipping past the scanty outfit Nathan gave her as a joke for her birthday. Only flamingly gay men could pull those kinds of stunts with her. "No...no, if he didn't respond to the bathing suit, he won't respond to the bunny suit. Too fake. Maybe...maybe something more real." She disregarded the insanity associated to talking to oneself as she looked over in the mirror, at her unmade-up face and messy waves. A fairly diabolic grin spread over her face as she pulled out the perfect outfit, pulled it on, grabbed her bag, and hurried out the door.

"Hey, Little Bunny, you came!" Kotetsu laughed, far too delighted by the presence of the tall blonde in his doorway. When he took in the sight of her, Barbara smirked to herself as she thought she detected the faintest hint of a blush beneath his tan skin, "You look nice." She swept into his apartment, throwing him an uncharacteristic smile over her shoulder.

"You don't look so bad yourself, old man," she murmured, sliding back on his sofa and feeling her soft hair fall over her bare shoulders. It had been a good idea: tight, proper pencil skirt to contrast an oversized cable-knit sweater that oh-so carefully fell off her shoulders. Sure enough, he was the kind of man to light the fireplace and have a modest, but still well decorated, Christmas tree.

"How's your holiday break been?" he asked, grabbing two mugs of aromatic hot chocolate and handing her one. She took a little sip, thinking about the calories, and then forgetting about healthiness and dieting altogether because the old man made really, really good hot chocolate.

"Uneventful, mostly. A little sleepy," she sighed, stretching for effect and arching her back as she did so. _Yes, Kotetsu, look at me. And not like a daughter,_she thought. With a grin, Kotetsu leaned over and brushed back her waves, exposing her collarbone.

"I'm glad you could make it. I was going to save your present for Christmas, but I didn't know if you had other plans. So...yeah," he said, stretching his arm behind his back and giving her a sheepish smile. Barbara fought back the impulse to kiss his stupidity away. Then, he got off the couch, making a 'wait here' motion before ducking beneath the Christmas tree to retrieve a small, slender red velvet box. Kotetsu turned around, a warm, caring smile spreading across his face. Barbara set her drink down and stood up, taking the gift he offered.

"I hope you like it..." he said, trailing off as Barbara clicked the little box open. When she saw the little present inside, her words caught in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes. It was the pin she'd lost because of Maverick, the one he'd given to her over a year ago. Shiny, gold, the kind of pin she knew would look perfect pinned onto her favorite leather jacket. "I-It's not the same pin," Kotetsu stuttered, gaping at her tears as Barbara closed the box and brought her hand up to her mouth, tears spilling over her cheeks, "I had a replica made." She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut, and Kotetsu flailed, trying to save face.

"Hey, Bar-" he started, but never finished. Barbara flung her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest as the velvet box dangled in her hand. She squeezed him, hard, feeling his shirt absorb her tears.

"It's beautiful, Kotetsu," she murmured, pulling away and looking up at him with a tear-stained face, "And I'm sorry...but my gift is far less tangible."

She cradled his face in her soft hands, standing on her tip toes to press her lips to his. Kotetsu went rigid for a moment before melting into her touch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, one hand went into her hair, feeling, stroking, and he kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. When they broke away for the sake of air, he gaped at her in awe, his face blushed and lips reddened.

"...Merry Christmas," she whispered, placing her hands against his chest.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, thumbing away one of her stray tears, "Bunny...Barbara...I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"You're an old fool," Barbara muttered, her cheeks flushed from heat, "I'm the lucky one." And then she said nothing more, but just kissed him again. It grew more enthusiastic, and she tugged at his tie, deftly unworked his buttons, and stripped off his shirt. Kotetsu began to tug her towards the bedroom, but she shook her head and pushed him onto his soft carpet.

"I don't want to waste a second," she sighed, toying with the edge of her sweater with a coy smile on her face. Kotetsu smiled back broadly and eagerly pulled her sweater off, leaving Barbara in her skirt and bra. The older man leaned back on his arms and admired her, making Barbara blush even harder.

"...Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out what a pretty girl like you is doing on top of an old man like me," he laughed, running his fingers over her toned waist and admiring her stocking covered legs. Barbara bit her lip and trailed a finger over the tent in Kotetsu's pants.

"Because this pretty girl hasn't ever wanted anyone but you, old man," she said, leaning down to kiss him again. His hand cupped her breast and squeezed gently, causing her to nip his lower lip. He reached around and unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts to his touch. Kotetsu stared at her chest with lust, looking up at Barbara through his own dark eyelashes before sitting up to tongue them. He wrapped his arms around her, trailing his tongue over her breasts and leaving little love bites on the pale skin.

"Nngh, Kotetsu, yes," she moaned, rubbing against him through the fabric of his pants as he laved her nipples, causing him to groan against her. Using her talented fingers, she reached down and carefully unzipped his pants. "Before...before you make me cum just by doing that," she panted, pushing back her sweaty mess of hair, "I want to get you naked. And if you want...you can finish undressing me," she said, toying with the zipper of her skirt.

Kotetsu stared at her, allowing the blonde to ease off of him and tug his pants (and subsequently) boxers off, leaving him nude. He looked even sexier than she'd imagined, all seasoned muscle and his cock: thick, hard as could be, the kind she could see herself riding until they both passed out. Kotetsu flipped onto his hands and knees, his brown hair falling in his face as he crawled towards her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he latched his teeth onto her zipper and yanked down, pulling the tight pencil skirt away. He played with the top of her tights before ripping them off with a fairly sexual growl emanating from his throat.

"You're gorgeous," he moaned as she leaned up and kissed him once more, wrapping a bare leg around his waist and pulling him close to her.

"And here I thought you saw me as a child," she laughed as he kissed his way down her torso, licking along the toned contours of her abdomen. Kotetsu laughed, sending the vibrations straight to her core.

"You mean like I thought you saw me as an old man?" he asked, flicking his tongue against her inner thigh and making Barbara shudder.

"Touche."

He teased her some more, dipping into the junction between her hip and inner thigh, brushing the tip of his tongue against her outer lips, but avoided her clit. Kotetsu licked a long strip along her pussy, finally hitting that little pleasure spot and making Barbara cry out.

"Kotetsu!" she moaned, grinding her sex against his tongue, and she felt him smirk as he slid his tongue inside, "Fuck, fuck, Kotetsu, I need you," she babbled, arching her back so she stared into the crackling fireplace as he swirled his tongue around her clit, alternating between sucking and kissing—all the while sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body.

She thought she'd be able to last his torture until he began humming. Stifling a squeal, her legs clamped together automatically as a response to the new sensation, but Kotetsu pinned them to the floor. His muscles flexed as he pressed her legs down, his tongue working tirelessly to make her cum.

"Bunny," he moaned, working a finger inside her as he focused on her clit, beginning to pump it slowly, "Come on, cum for me, my Bunny." It all became too much for her, fingers, tongue, humming, Kotetsu fucking her with his fingers and tongue, groaning and moaning her name as they writhed naked in front of a fireplace. White lights exploded in front of her eyes as the orgasm rocked through her body, forcing her hips upward and making her toes and fingers curl.

"K-Kotetsu! Ah!" she screamed, fisting her fingers in his hair as he kept licking her, lapping up the juices that dripped down the side of his mouth. She looked down at a sight that she thought she'd only see in her wettest of dreams—a lustful Kotetsu licking her juices off his fingers, lazily grinning at her.

"Best Christmas," he laughed, moving back up over her. Although she still felt dazed from the intensity of her orgasm, Barbara still had enough speed to flip Kotetsu over onto his back and straddle his hips.

"Oh no, _no_, Kotetsu. My turn."

* * *

><p>AN: Read and review, please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara leaned down and kissed Kotetsu, tangling her hands in his soft, dark hair and feeling the warmth of his body pressed against her. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, making her shudder, and she heard him whisper, "_Bunny, fuck, Bunny, I want you_."

She pulled away from him with a popping noise and smirked, working her way down his body until she faced his cock. Precum dripped from the hard tip, and Barbara, looking up at him through her thick lashes, began to swirl her tongue around the head of his manhood, gathering the bitter liquid on her tongue.

"Nngh, Bunny, that feels amazing…" Kotetsu moaned, gripping onto the carpet to contain himself as Barbara began to take more and more of him into her mouth. She licked along the underside and stroked the shaft. "Baby girl," he groaned, trying to keep from thrusting into her mouth, "You're too good at this."

She smiled around his cock and took more in, suppressing her gag reflex as she scraped the underside of his dick with her teeth ever-so-slightly. Kotetsu bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, in awe of the beautiful girl sucking his cock. When her moans changed into soft humming, Kotetsu swore as his abs flexed in the effort it took to keep himself under control, "Bunny, I'm gonna…stop," he said, pulling out of her mouth.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning and furrowing her brow, "Did I…Kotetsu?" He shook his head and pulled her up for a kiss.

"You're my beautiful partner, and…and I want to fuck you tonight," he whispered into her ear, smirking as he tongued her earlobe. She sighed in pleasure and wrapped her arms around him, straddling him once more.

"I want to fuck until we pass out," she murmured, "But…be gentle." Her face went scarlet, and Kotetsu's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what Barbara was trying to tell him. Then, his face relaxed into an easy smile and he slid his hand up her back, feeling the contours of her muscles. He drew Barbara close to him before rolling over so that he straddled her.

"I'm always gentle," he chuckled, brushing the lightest of kisses against her lips before spreading her legs, "Wet for me?" he asked, cupping his hand against her as she nodded, breathless.

"Only you," she said, her cheeks flushed pink as Kotetsu brushed her blonde curls out of her face, "Now. Please, don't make me wait any longer." Kotetsu paused, before dipping down and kissing her as he slowly eased inside. She whimpered, adjusting to him filling her, her whole body going rigid.

"Good?" Kotetsu asked, watching her face for any telltale signs of discomfort. Barbara bit her lip and nodded. Kotetsu's rhythm stared slow and steady at first as he waited for Barbara to adjust to the new feeling. He stared at her; thinking about how she looked so young, beautiful, and angelic with her golden hair fanning around her head as she writhed on the carpet. When she reached down to touch her clit, Kotetsu grabbed her hand and quickened his thrusts just a little.

"That's my job," he said, reaching down to thumb her clit. Barbara moaned, louder than he expected, and she arched her back off the floor. Her breasts shook, and Kotetsu pressed his lips against the spot in-between them, sucking hard enough to leave a noticeable hickey.

"Harder, Kotetsu, fuck me harder," she hissed, digging her fingers into his pecs, her fingernails leaving little half moon marks in his skin. Her green eyes flashed with intensity, shining with arousal as she made little breathy noises that drove Kotetsu wild.

"I love you," Kotetsu groaned, thrusting further inside until he hit a certain spot that made Barbara scream. He paused, almost panicking as he wondered if he hurt her, but Barbara yanked his hair and hissed, "Don't you _dare_ stop now, Kotetsu." He rocked his hips again, his knees rubbing against the carpet as he pounded Barbara, hitting the spot again, and again. She began shaking, her fingers and toes flexing, curling.

Kotetsu felt warmth growing in his stomach, his insides coiling as he felt his own orgasm beginning. "Kotetsu!" she screamed, her clenching muscles taking him by surprise as her hips rolled against him, "Ah, p-please!"

"Bunny," he panted, speeding his thrust as the coil of heat inside him burst, and he came inside her, swearing in a low, husky voice. Barbara gazed up at him, admiring the sweaty film on his tan skin, his sex-mussed hair and shaking arms.

"That was…mmm," she sighed as he pulled out of her, rolling to the side. Barbara threw an arm across his chest, snuggling close to him and enjoying the musky after-sex scent. Kotetsu laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Didn't take you for a cuddler, Bunny," he said, placing a hand on the curve of her hip. She made a noise of protest and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"I-I'm not a cuddler, you stupid old man!" she insisted, her cheeks pink. Kotetsu drew the smaller woman close to his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"You may not be, but I am. And that was…the best Christmas present you could've given me," he confessed, and she allowed herself to smile into his chest, "I love you, so much."

"I…I love you too, Kotetsu. So much," she whispered, biting down on her lip to keep her emotions in check. A crazy year of memory wipes, depression, fighting, and losing, she had this Christmas with Kotetsu, her wonderful, loving partner. Kotetsu kissed her once more before standing up, pulling her to her shaky feet.

"We should go get cleaned up. You know, I have a nice shower…" he said, wearing a cheesy smile proudly on his face. Barbara smacked his arm, smiling to herself.

"Give a girl a bit of a breather, old man," she protested, "But would you…after our shower, maybe like to go see the lights downtown with me?" Kotetsu smiled, as though someone'd flicked a light switch inside of him, and he scooped Barbara up into his arms. "Put me down!" she squeaked. Kotetsu began carrying her towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Bunny, you've done this to me, what, three times now? Give a guy a chance," he said, planting a big kiss on her cheek. Barbara said nothing, but chose to smile to herself, perfectly happy with how the night had gone.

_And it's only the beginning_, she reminded herself, which made her smile even more.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! I definitely appreciate feedback<p> 


End file.
